Everything You Want
by Jade Starr
Summary: Tamaki is back. Kyoya is happy to have his friend back. But something's changed. New feelings develop but Kyoya maybe too late to tell him. takes place RIGHT AFTER episode 26.Angsty. TamakiXKyoya Nothing smutty. Song fic
1. Revelations

I'm back, some of you old school folks may remember me from like 2003 (or not) waay back when I was 15. I'm 18 and just found my log-in shit, so hopefully I'll be posting on some of the old stuff.

I also am writing newer stuff, like this here Ouran Fic.

TamakiXKyoya pairing. Not to slashy which is a change from some of the SMUT I usually write. I'm rating it because I may use choice words in the fic. (and a lot in my A/N)

A/N: I don't own them…but I lay dibs to their Love Lives, and that justifies this story. (I have to make it right in my mind)

The song in this story, the one that gave me the Idea (It's an older song, but I love it)

Is By Vertical Horizon "Everything You Want" off of their CD "Everything You Want". (This is one of those songs that everyone loved but could never remember the title or the singer until someone would go you know that one song…and start singing it. _ (I think this song is the shit!!!)_

**_I'm a review whore so if you like it, tell me, otherwise I won't post._**

'_He was back. Thank God he's back'_ were the only words going through Kyoya's mind as he watched a dripping wet Tamaki enter the 3rd music room. He looked at his notebook. Two water shaped dollops smeared the pristine black ink words. No one noticed it thankfully, but the very sentiment of it surprised even Kyoya himself.

But that was before the dance. From his post on the wall, watching diligently, in silence as always, as Tamaki danced with his princess, Fujioka Haruhi. He watched with quiet eyes as Tamaki twirled her around the floor. She was what he wanted...not… _'Stop' _he commanded, feeling tears that had already flowed once already that day. 'You're in public. This is not the way an Ootori acts' he chided himself.

That was what he was. The son of a famous business man and doctor. Both himself and Souh Tamaki were heirs to a throne, but for Tamaki being charming and endearing were things that came naturally. _'Like being perfect'_ he mourned wistfully to himself, watching his Prince, his King, dancing with who would probably become his princess.

'_Why am I here?' _Kyoya asked himself, wondering his purpose. Was it always to be his brothers shadow, or now that he'd proven himself to be worthy, his father's protégé?

He wasn't like Tamaki. He wasn't a natural flirt, or even a natural leader. He was book smart, and learned quickly, but even with all his childish naivety, Tamaki was more of a man than he could ever be. He was perfect. Kyoya was nothing compared to him, he was sure of it.

It wasn't until he heard muttered whispers and excited murmurs around him, that he realized people were speaking and forced himself out of his defensive state that he always took when he was buried in thought.

Looking up from the protection of his black-spiraled shelter, where all of his battles were fought, ink-blood shed and wounded words lost in whispers never said.

He looked up to see Tamaki's lips locked around Haruhi.

He walked away calmly excused himself, closing his notebook. He calmly walked out, without another word. No one suspected a thing. This was him. Controlled, dignified. He sauntered out of the ballroom and walked to the Third Music Room. The twins were there, changing into yet another outfit.

"Hey Kyoya, I'm surprised you're not keeping an eye on your profits", Hikaru said, jokingly, perhaps a little meaner than he meant. Those words rattled Kyoya in his current state. He shrugged it off, playing cool, as he'd done all his life- until Tamaki came along.

"I have work I need to do. Someone needs to manage this club." He said simply, working to keep his tone from being defensive. All of his training came in handy, fooling even those closest to him. The twins finished dressing and excused themselves.

Kyoya tried to occupy himself with his work, but his mind kept flickering back to that kiss.

'_It didn't matter'_ he told himself.

"He means nothing to me." Kyoya worked to believe this. He called on years of acting the egotist, callous and condescending to force this thought past his lips. He read it from the words scrawled on his notebook, proof that this wasn't the first time he confronted this thought. He glared at the words in the notebook. If only he could make them stick. He closed his notebook and closed the door to the Third Music Room, not wanting to dwell on his thoughts. He moved aimlessly down the path of the rose-covered maze. It was a beautiful night, stars sparkling and the moon shining brightly. Too bad Kyoya was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He made it to the white gazebo. He'd found them hiding there before. 'How long had this gone on?" he thought out loud to no one in particular. "How long have you been…" he trailed off. _'Betraying me.'_ But why did he feel betrayed by Tamaki? That was his best friend. Perhaps some sort of friendly rivalry, although he knew he could never match Tamaki. But he knew it was more than that.

Pangs of pain ripped through him and he'd wondered why he'd joined the host club in the first place, why he was here.

He realized that the answers to both those questions were the same.

Souh Tamaki. He, Ootori Kyoya, was falling for his long time friend.

But why did it take him so long to realize it? Why couldn't he see that what he wanted all this time was right in front of him. Everything he'd ever wanted was right there, and he'd neglected it. And he was gone.

His Tamaki was gone.

He means everything. He should have told him, stopped him. But he was too afraid. He couldn't show that emotion. He was calm cool, collected. He was an Ootori. He sent others to do his bidding.

He sent Haruhi to save Tamaki and now he was paying for it.

With all the shock of the day, the bottled up emotions, realizing he lost Tamaki for the second time that day, and lack of food and sheer exhaustion, he called out Tamaki's name, hearing it echo throughout the maze as he collapsed on the floor.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

_Chorus  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Okay, Not my first fic, but it is my first Ouran Fic. I believe that the compassionless thing is just an act so please don't bitch about OOC for Kyoya. Everyone has a mask.

I'm working on the second chapter as we speak. We're looking at 3 chapters, but only if you guys review.

-.- Jaden aka Jade.


	2. More Than Nothing

**Disclaimer: I own this story. You don't…oh yeah and I BORROWED the characters.**

**Chapter 2: More than Nothing**

* * *

Souh Tamaki whirled Fujioka Haruhi around the dance floor, her lace petticoats whirling around her. It was true she was stunning in an ordinary kind of way, her inner beauty radiating strong and confident, but it was also true that she was in fact, prettier as a boy.

Tamaki had to prove to his father and grandfather that he was capable of picking his own bride to avoid another Éclair incident, so they wouldn't be suspicious, so they wouldn't know who the real reason he came back was. He came back for Ootori Kyoya.

'_Too bad I'll never mean more than nothing to him' _he bit out mentally.

Souh Tamaki had been waiting far too long, since the day they'd met, for Kyoya to say more. Although he could always read his emotions thought the dark eyes hidden behind his glasses, he'd waited for words, something more, something to let him know that maybe.

'_He doesn't love you Tamaki, He never will'_ he told himself.

Cold and callous Kyoya didn't want him.

'_Why would he?'_ Tamaki questioned himself as he continued waltzing with Haruhi. _'He's so much better than you. He's everything you are supposed to be, brilliant, Handsome, TOGETHER, no matter how much you act… you still need someone to put you together. Kyoya will NEVER be that someone'_ he told himself.

Even though he'd warmed up he was his competitor at the least and his best friend at most. He would never have _those_ kinds of feelings for him, Tamaki was sure. It was kind of ironic, he could have whoever he wanted but the one person he wanted.

He'd left to see, maybe, if he could find a glimmer of hope in Kyoya's dark grey eyes. He had seen a glimmer of hope when he came back, but that faded quickly and he returned to his notes and Tamaki forced himself to accept the fact that Kyoya saw him as a best friend first and an opponent last, but it hadn't been the look Tamaki was looking for.

He'd been hoping Kyoya could find him, past the flake he acted like, the hysterical drama queen, and see him as the young man everyone expected him to be, and to see past the heartbreaker and the charming seductive gentleman and see the honest naïve love he had for him.

His whole life Souh Tamaki tried to fit in where he was needed. He was like a puzzle waiting to be put together, but everyone put the pieces where they wanted, not where they were supposed to go. Making Tamaki whatever they wanted, a lover an heir a Lord or King, everyone but Kyoya. He just…accepted. He was the only one who had faith in the idea of the Host Club, in him. He never treated him like a great lord, but he also let him wear the title, ruling from the side lines as the "Shadow King". Even though he had brothers, his father still considered him to be the sole Heir, because he was the only one capable of doing the job efficiently.

"_He's a well oiled machine of efficiency, of perfection, not a mess like me. He's always picking up after my messes."_ Tamaki thought sadly, as he brought Haruhi closer. That had been why he'd left. Because he was so sick of making Kyoya pick up after him when he had his own life to run. Haruhi laughed playfully as he missed a step and he realized that she was what everyone wanted for him. '_Who cares if she's not everything I want' _he churned bitterly. He drew her in from a turn and with a glance towards Kyoya, waiting for some sign, some hint that maybe just maybe, Kyoya could stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Or maybe push him away. He waited Haruhi looking confused in his arms, wondering why her Sensei had stopped dancing. The wait was like razor blades ripping through his heart. It was just another wound to his already battered heart. The last wound he could stand. He stopped waiting.

'_What will it take to see if I mean more than nothing?' _Tamaki thought to himself.

But Kyoya was too far into his notebook, into his own little world, giving no sign towards either one. Tamaki sighed inwardly. He looked down at his "Darling Daughter" the one that he was supposed to fall madly in love with and live happily ever after.

'_Irony at it's best' _he thought as he leaned over and kissed her tender pink lips. It wasn't that Haruhi was a bad kisser, on the contrary if she hadn't been so shocked she might have proven to be a very good kisser, or that everyone was staring, he was too used to that.

'_It's that she's not Kyo' _his inner mind screamed out. _'He means nothing to you'_ he told himself as he forced his eyes closed. Haruhi pulled away looking not angry or happy but disappointed. She hugged him close and whispered.

"Is this what it will take for you to realize I'm not the reason you came back?" Tamaki blinked. She was far too smart for fifteen.

Haruhi pulled away from him and turned her back. He realized Kyoya had left, and the twins were now standing in his place applauding along with most of the crowd. He walked past her towards the double doors "I'm sorry. That wasn't….I thought" he tried to explain, to her to everyone. Words failed him.

Kyoya was gone, and it was his fault. If only he has told him. Said something to let him know….

'_I'm waiting for you to say I mean more than nothing to you."_

Haruhi glanced at them and then turned back to him. "I understand. I came back for you because you are my best friend…not my lover…You have me mistaken for someone else. Now we know there is nothing between us, you can go on, and everyone knows I'm not the reason you left Eclair." she said clearly. He understood, nodding his head. She wasn't there to put him together. Just to lead him to where he was supposed to be.

'_If he had any feelings for you. If you needed any more of a a sign…this is it. These are the unspoken words._

Hopefully he wasn't too late.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_Chorus  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

* * *

**That's #2!!! Read and review. I'm looking for another 10 before I update. I have another one to tide you over called _Running Away _that is Tamaki/Kyoya that is in desperate need of reviews before I update.**

* * *

**Yukiona : Kyoya was always, in his father's mind the only heir. That was why he was pushed sooo much. This takes place AFTER episode 26, after the fireworks when they are dancing..**

**Wickedlady101: I used to be into Haruhi/Tamaki myself…but then towards the end of the Anime I was like. F that…They belong together. I hate when people make Kyoya a bastard. And yes…Twincest is Best.**

**LidOol.fantaSee.Gurl: I got addicted to this quickly too. Damn your user name is long.**

**CrazyFaucet: Yes it is really sad. Running away is like the reverse of this. Still sad for Kyoya.**

**Akito-Aya: It would have been sooner If reviews had come sooner.**

**Sora Kusanagi: You won't know until the end What happens. **

**Klueless: The other one is a bit more reversed. In Running Away Kyoya leaves to protect Tamaki, as opposed to end of Episode 25 where Tamaki leaves.**

**Clingy: Again you'll find out at the end. I need more reviews.**

**Bramblerose4: I'm a definite review whore. I want another 10 to continue. It's like a ransom. **

**Spiraldeovted: Thank you. It's my first Ouran Fic.**

* * *

**I've set the Randsom for this story at another 10 reviews. Read and review or the Story gets it.**

**Jaden aka Jade **


End file.
